1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a strap connector for joining together the ends of a strap which is attached to a camera or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For joining together the ends of a strap attached to a camera or the like, varied methods have been known such as hot welding, caulking, etc. However, in the case of a camera arranged to have a strap 2 passed through eyelets 1a as shown in FIG. 1 of the accompanying drawings, the conventional methods necessitate an additional process of joining the ends of the strap 2 together by hot welding or the like after the strap 2 is attached to a camera body on the manufacturing process line of a factory. This means not only the addition of the strap joining process to the camera assembly line but also handling of the camera with the strap 2 attached thereto and thus presents a problem in terms of workability.
To solve the above-stated problem, there has been proposed a strap connector 50 which is arranged as shown in FIG. 2. This connector 50 of the prior art comprises a connector body 52 which has openings arranged to have the strap 2 inserted therethrough; and a core 54 which is arranged to be slidable along a slit 52a of the connector body 52. The ends of the strap 2 are substantially joined together by sliding the core 54 to push the strap 2 against the inner face of the connector body 52 and thus to have the strap pinched in between the core 54 and the inner face of the connector body 52. This proposed improvement permits the strap 2 to be attached to the camera body 1 after completion of the assembly work thereon, so that the problem in terms of the manufacturing process can be solved. In addition to that advantage, this method permits adjustment of the joined ends of the strap 2 to a desired length. However, the strap connector 50 of FIG. 2 has presented another problem which resides in that the core 54 tends to loosen the strap connector by sliding when even a minor impact is inflicted thereon.